


Forever Yours

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Trespasser, Trespasser DLC, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Lavellan get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after trespasser in my inquisitor's canon, but can be read separately from the rest of the works in this series

"Nervous?" Sil smiled softly, relaxing in a chair by the open door. Sunlight pooled into the room, giving off a comforting warmth.

"Nervous? Creators, yes," Rhys said, continuing to pace.

"Don't be, lethallin. Everything will be perfect," she assured him, going to stand.

Rhys rushed over, helping her get up, making her tut at him.

"I'm pregnant, not fragile. I can stand on my own, you know," she said, smiling slightly.

"Exactly!" Rhys said, grinning at her. "Sil, you're going to have a baby! Everything in your life is perfect right now."

"Not everything," she said, standing on her toes to kiss her brother's cheek. "It will only be perfect by the end of today."

Rhys laughed nervously, rubbing his head. "You can't really mean-"

"I do mean that. Seeing you married and happy..." Sil trailed off, eyes shining. "Rhys, all I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy. Don't worry." Rhys took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Da'len?" Their mother poked her head into the room. "It's time." She was beaming, eyes shining like Sil's. She had waited years for this day, when all of her children were settled down and happy.

"Coming, Mamae," the twins chimed together.

Rhys took one last glance at himself in the mirror- traditional Dalish wedding attire, consisting of a loose shirt, a simple wrap around his middle, leggings, and of course, foot wrappings. He looked to his side, seeing the new arm Dagna had made him glinting in the light, the lyrium coursing through it shining softly.

Rhys felt a tug on his arm, turning to Sil. She was smiling, urging him to follow.

Taking one last breath, Rhys left the room.

***

Sil hurried off to find Cullen, who had saved her a seat, leaving Rhys alone with their mother.

Walking outside, his heart beat faster and faster. Every step seemed a mile long, with his heart slamming in his chest so hard he thought it would jump out.

"Are you ready, da'len?" his mother whispered, linking their arms together.

"I am," he said, eyes ahead.

The courtyard was beautiful. Poles stood in a large circle, streamers and flowers hung between them. There was a large placement of chairs, all pointed towards the front, where an arch was placed, covered in flowers and jewels. His friends and family all sat in the chairs, waiting in eager silence. A band stood off to the side, poised, ready to play at a moment's notice.

His mother stopped, turning to pick at his clothing. "Rhys..."

"I know," Rhys said softly. "Ma serannas, Mamae."

Nessa bowed her head, smiling all the while. "Now," she said, turning back to the courtyard. "let's not keep your future husband waiting, shall we?"

Linking their arms once more, they stepped through to the courtyard. The band began playing a soft tune, perfectly fitting the light mood of the day. They walked slowly down towards the arch, passing by their friends and family as they did so.

Spotting Josie, Rhys smiled at her. She had to look away, covering her face. She was crying, but Rhys knew it was from happiness.

The Inner Circle- _his_ Inner Circle- all looked at him. Sera wiggled her eyebrows, grinning. Varric nodded, smirking. Blackwall nodded, a slight smile on his face. Vivienne smiled, inclining her head. Bull and Cassandra each nodded, a small smile on each of their faces. Cole was sitting to the side with Maryden, who gave him a small wave.

Looking ahead, Rhys made eye contact with Bralan. After everything they had been through, the ups and downs, they were still friends. Rhys smiled, which Bralan happily returned. Ghillie wiped hastily at her eyes, smiling at Rhys as well.

He saw his entire family, grinning at his brother. Finally, they got to the end of the aisle.

Rhys' heart fluttered. _Creators_ , he thought.

There was Dorian, shining in the afternoon sun. He was dressed in what Rhys assumed was Tevinter wedding clothes - black robe lined with gold and silver, a snake belt wrapped around his waist. His face glowed, eyes alight with the wonder of _this is happening, kaffas this is actually happening_.

Rhys halted before the arch, eyes glued to Dorian, his vhenan, his heart. His eyes were torn away when his mother bent him down to kiss his forehead. "Ea shathe, ma da'lin," she whispered. _Be happy, my child_.

"Ar ju, Mamae. Ar dirtha'var'en," Rhys replied gently. _I will mother. I promise_.

"Dorian, my child, I give you my son. Treat him well," Nessa said, placing her hand on the small of Rhys' back.

"I wouldn't do anything less," Dorian assured her, smiling.

Rhys stepped up to the arch, looking down. His heart was slamming in his head. A softly spoken, " _Amatus_ ," got his attention.

Looking up into Dorian's face, Rhys felt all his nervousness wash away. Dorian was here, they were getting married. Everything was perfect.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to bond these two men in holy matrimony." Rhys turned, smiling at Leliana- technically Victoria, now- who was the one who would be wedding them. "There is much darkness in this world, but it is reasons like today that there is still light in it as well."

Dorian's hands slid into his own, squeezing gently. His prosthetic still felt strange, but it would become normal, after a while.

"The grooms will now recite their vows."

Rhys let out a shaky breath.

"I'll go first," Dorian said, smiling down at Rhys.

"Rhys, my amatus. I never thought I would see the day where I was getting married and I would be _happy_ about it. I never expected to love and be loved in return, but you've shown me this world and I never want to leave. I had these plans to be alone forever, sulking away the day with some fine wine. But then you came along and ruined all of my plans." Rhys laughed, tears brimming in his eyes. "But I wouldn't have it any other way. You ran into my life and stole my heart, ruining me for anyone else. I want no one but you, amatus. I love you, with all of my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, no matter how hard that may be. I am forever, eternally your's." Dorian turned to Rhys' nephew, Taerith, taking the necklace from him. Sliding it over Rhys' head, Dorian smiled shakily.

Rhys let out a little laugh, a single tear falling down his face.

"Ma'las, ma ane ma'alas'en. Ar lath ma i ga ath or ma eal," Rhys began. "My hope, you are my world. I love you with every part of my being. I didn't think I could ever be happy, because that just...wasn't how it worked for me. But you came into my life, or should I say you beat a demon to death into my life," Dorian laughed at that, "and changed everything. You are the only one for me, ma'lath. Ma vhenan is mar bellanaris. My heart is your's forever." Dorian sucked in his breath, biting his lip as Rhys finished speaking. Rhys took the remaining necklace, placing it around Dorian's neck.

"Dorian, do you take Former Inquisitor Rhys of Clan Lavellan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Leliana asked.

"I do," Dorian said firmly.

"Rhys, do you take Dorian of House Pavus to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Rhys said.

"By the grace of the Maker I pronounce you man and husband. You may now-"

Dorian beat her to the punch, pulling Rhys to him in a heated kiss. Tilting his head, Rhys sighed into it, placing his hand on Dorian's heart, feeling the soft _thumps_ from in his chest.

Cheers rose out around them, and then applause. Rhys pulled away, resting his head against Dorian's. Turning to face the crowd, Dorian laced their fingers together, beaming from ear to ear. Sil approached them, crowns of flowers weaved together in her hands. She placed one on each of their heads, going on her toes to kiss each of their cheeks.

"Welcome to the family, Dorian," she whispered, smiling up at the two of them.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," he said, bumping his shoulder against Rhys'.

As they continued down the aisle, flowers were thrown into the air, the cheers of the people around them filling the sky.

***

The chairs had been moved off to the side, making way for a dance floor of sorts to be set up. The soft sound of people talking slowly died down as the two grooms made their way to the center of the floor. Soft music began playing in the background. Lights- of magical origins, of course- floated through the air, giving the night a warm glow. Stars twinkled in the sky, which was painted like a picture, with hues of blue and purple splashed across the horizon.

Dorian bowed slightly, offering his arm to Rhys. He smiled, remembering this exact position from he and Dorian's dance at the Winter Palace. Rhys took his hand, and was pulled into Dorian's chest. He rested his head on Dorian's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Amatus," Dorian whispered. "We're married now. Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you?"

Rhys smiled at that. "It does, but in a good way. We deserve to be happy for once."

"Ha! You're right there."

They continued spinning in lazy circles, completely oblivious to the eyes on them.

"Ma'vhenan?"

"Yes, amatus?"

Rhys picked his head up, gazing into Dorian's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For?"

"Being you. For loving me. Take your pick," Rhys said.

"I believe I should be thanking you," Dorian stated, leaning down to bump his forehead against the elf's. "You changed my life for the better, amatus. I've become a better person for having known you."

"Dammit Dorian, stop making me cry," Rhys muttered, hiding his face in Dorian's neck.

Dorian laughed softly, running his hand through Rhys' hair. "I will never stop telling you these things, amatus. I'll tell you I love you for the rest of my life."

"Ar lath ma, Dorian."

"I love you, too, Rhys."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at mlp-micoo


End file.
